Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Wiki Violetta *Wiki: http://es.violetta.wikia.com *Vandal: http://es.violetta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/62.151.92.243 *Reason: Añadir groserias a las páginas. Y podrian borrar las cosas de esta categoría por favor. *Signature: Matiia (talk) 03:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Listo. 00:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC) SpongeBob Fanon *Wiki: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeBob_Fanon_Wiki *Vandal: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rarity7Best *Reason: Constantly requesting "cleanup" which is really deleting pages, got blocked several times but unblocked herself the latest time. Block her on all wikis she is on! And restore the pages that she had users delete! *Signature: Grapejellystainsatbingbang32 (talk) 15:24, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Please contact Wikia Staff for social issues. 00:37, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Dream Logos Wiki *Wiki: http://dreamlogos.wikia.com *Vandal: http://dreamlogos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.131.150.58 *Reason: He is immature, rude and vandalized a page just because he hates it. He also disrespects opinions. *Signature: [[User:Eggium|'Eggy' Soulster]] 15:58, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 00:39, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Galerians wiki *Wiki: http://galerians.wikia.com *Vandal: http://galerians.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sugarbaby777 aka Squaller *Reason: Vandalism by making useless edits and deleting content whilst replacing it with crude humor. *Signature: Dosgamer000 (talk) 16:58, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked ゆ (talk) 19:27, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Bob Esponja Wiki *Wiki: http://bobesponja.wikia.com *Vandal: http://bobesponja.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lizzanto *Reason: Desde el 27 de mayo se puso a agregar cosas relacionadas con Obama en algunas páginas. Y por favor borren lo que esta en esta categoría. *Signature: Matiia (talk) 03:50, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Borrado. 01:15, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Bob Esponja Wiki *Wiki: http://bobesponja.wikia.com *Vandal: http://bobesponja.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/200.79.194.197 *Reason: Añadir groserías a las páginas y enlaces a páginas con contenido inapropiado. *Signature: Matiia (talk) 03:56, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Bloqueado. 01:15, June 13, 2014 (UTC) GoAnimate Wiki *Wiki: http://goanimate.wikia.com/ *Vandal: http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SamChen321 *Reason: Vandalising pages with unreadable grammar. For example, he writes on the page Salli And The Friends: They Five Character. On April 30 2014 Dan The Handsome They Bullies Video on this Grounded Video went Banned For Disliking in Who Just Likes Cancelled. That is horrible grammar that he is using. Please ban him. He is vandalising pages with bad grammar. *Signature: GoAnimateDude111 (talk) 22:10, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Blocked. 01:15, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Clone trooper Wiki *Wiki: http://mec.wikia.com *Vandal: http://mec.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/59.167.107.47 *Reason: This user rewrote information on some my wiki's pages and then changed them and also put up a misleading photo of one of the characters. The user also uses bad grammar. I want to block this user from creating an account so s/he won't ruin any other wiki or do more damage to mine. *Signature: Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 22:32, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked by local admins. Ajraddatz (Talk) 05:54, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Clone trooper Wikia *Wiki: http://mec.wikia.com *Vandal: http://mec.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/User:Honk111 *Reason: This user also changed the formatting on some of my pages. I have blocked this user but I want to ban him from any wiki due to this user's bad grammar and unauthorized page format changes. Please block both of the users from any wiki. *Signature: Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 22:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked by local admins. Ajraddatz (Talk) 05:55, June 11, 2014 (UTC) The Katy Perry Wiki *Wiki: http://katyperry.wikia.com *Vandal: http://katyperry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/JIGSAW_4.1 *Reason: For the past week or so this user has been adding rude and pointless pages and pictures to the wiki. There are no admins there that are active., *Signature: No.1 KatyKat (talk) 06:00, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :The vandal has been blocked. ~Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 18:11, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Feed The Beast *Wiki: http://feed-the-beast.wikia.com *Vandal: http://feed-the-beast.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lolface123123123 *Reason: Upload this image (caution! NSFW!) VSTF attention required immediately to delete the image. *Signature: --'k6ka' (talk | contribs) 11:49, June 11, 2014 (UTC) *:Same images can be found on the McMMO wiki. Lady Lostris (talk) 14:53, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :I have blocked the vandal on both wikis and deleted the images. ~Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 18:06, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Little Mix Wiki *Wiki: http://littlemix.wikia.com *Vandal: http://littlemix.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/JIGSAW_4.1 *Reason: I saw below that he vandalized the Katy Perry Wiki. He's trolling the Little Mix Wiki now, saying that he "rules the wiki" and all that. I told an admin but they are offline, and I really want him to stop vandalizing before it gets to far, since I don't have any admin rights there. I marked all the pages he made up for deletion. *Signature: 11:59, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :Looks like a local admin took care of it. ~Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 17:58, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Rio Wiki *Wiki: http://rio.wikia.com *Vandal: http://rio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Spixmacaw101 *Reason:Has locally blocked several times before due to inserting false information. I think global block is the order, sir. :We generally don't do global blocks unless the user is engaging in cross-wiki spam or vandalism. It's not appropriate to globally block someone because they have had several local blocks at the same wiki. ~Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 21:10, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Polish Angry Birds Wiki *Wiki: http://pl.angrybirds.wikia.com *Vandal: http://pl.angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/95.49.45.96 *Reason: Vandalising by blanking pages, replacing the content with gibberish, and creating harassing new pages and comments. 83.6.251.238 did the same. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 10:25, June 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 01:15, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Horimiya Wiki *Wiki: http://http://horimiya.wikia.com/wiki/Horimiya_Wiki.wikia.com *Vandal: http://horimiya.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Clussh and 216.186.186.113 *Reason: I haven't been on wikia in over a year, when I looked at the wikias I used to edit, I found my profile on the Horimiya wiki vandalized by two people. The first user Clussh removed my about me and changed it to "im gay" The second person(216.186.186.113) was a wikia contributor who added a wall of vulgar lyrics. I cleared my about me, logged in, and changed it to what it is currently, but I hope those two are taken care of. *Signature: PhantomKitty (talk) 18:14, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Both vandals are blocked, thanks. - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 18:36, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Watchdogs Wiki *Wiki: http://watchdogs.wikia.com *Vandal: http://watchdogs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/KvarforthXx *Reason: Posts in http://watchdogs.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7976 have the following at the bottom: Wikia moved page Thread:Methisos/@comment-Methisos-20140607151749 to Thread:KvarforthXx/@comment-Methisos-20140607151749: Automatically moved page while renaming the user "Methisos" to "KvarforthXx" by Wikia a day ago However, User:Methisos is globally blocked, so it shouldn't have been possible to get that account renamed. *Signature: Digifiend (talk) 01:57, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::This isn't a problem, it's just a bug Wikia knows about. We cannot do anything about it. — Jr Mime (talk) 14:36, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Wrestling Legends Federation *Wiki: http://wrestling-legends-federation.wikia.com *Vandal: http://wrestling-legends-federation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/104.33.224.149 *Reason: Continually vandalizes the same page, left "threatening" messages on my wall *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'JosephHawk']] �� 21:37, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. — Jr Mime (talk) 14:36, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ElsliaLink Wiki *Wiki: http://cyberlinks.wikia.com *Vandal: http://cyberlinks.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ultimate_Dark_Carnage *Reason: Blatant vandalism to pages. *Signature: --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 22:58, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. — Jr Mime (talk) 14:36, June 15, 2014 (UTC) SBB4 *Wiki: http://ssb4.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.26.40.8 *Reason: Returning vandal. *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'JosephHawk']] �� 00:39, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. — Jr Mime (talk) 14:36, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Wild Star *Wiki: http://wildstaronline.wikia.com *Vandal: http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Nathanpandit *Reason: Blanked a mainspace page, and 2 userpages. *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'JosephHawk']] �� 00:43, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Already blocked. — Jr Mime (talk) 14:36, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Sonic Fanon *Wiki: http://es.fanonsonic.wikia.com *Vandal: http://es.fanonsonic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/189.138.137.7 *Reason: Deshacer ediciones vandálicas y añadir groserías a las páginas. *Signature: Matiia (talk) 04:56, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. — Jr Mime (talk) 14:36, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Sonic Sites *Wiki: http://ru.sonic-sites.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ru.sonic-sites.wikia.com/wiki/Участник:Xyecoc *Reason: Posted pornography over the wiki. *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'JosephHawk']] �� 20:51, June 15, 2014 (UTC)